Farewell, Mrs Crane
by iloveromance
Summary: After the evening with Clive ends in disaster, Daphne and Niles ponder "What if ?" (Episode: "The Two Mrs. Cranes")


He had to admit that he was glad that Clive was gone. With his blond hair, blue eyes and muscular build, the man was much too intimidating for Niles' taste. No wonder Daphne was so attracted to him.

He couldn't believe it when Daphne had suddenly introduced him as her new husband in front of Clive and Niles' heart set sail. He knew that the farce was simply to make this Clive fellow jealous (although Niles simply couldn't understand why Daphne was wearing a thick cardigan that was much too big for her and a frumpy dress that made her look absolutely beautiful), but the truth was that he really didn't care. It was heavenly, being able to kiss her sweet lips, those oh so sweet lips, even for a few moments.

He knew that she did not return his feelings, nor did he expect her to. Lord knew he wanted it to happen, but he was beginning to give up hope. Still, he supposed that pretending was the next best thing.

Now, as they sat in the living room; Niles with his coffee and Daphne with her tea, he realized just how close Daphne and Clive had come to reconciliation. He couldn't imagine what that would be like, reuniting with someone who had once been a fiancé after all of those years in another country. The last time Daphne had seen Clive, they were both residents of Manchester, England. Clive must have really loved her to travel all the way to Seattle to see her.

The things people did for love never ceased to amaze him. But he silently praised the Gods above that the reunion had not turned out as planned. Calling the evening a disaster would be an understatement; for as soon as Daphne realized how successful Clive had become, she decided that he was, in fact worth her time. But her attempt at making amends proved to be a catastrophe.

If it were any other human being, Niles would have been disgusted with the fact that this man's success was the thing that caused the sudden change of heart. But Daphne's heart was bigger than any he'd ever encountered, and Niles couldn't possibly be angry with her, even if he tried.

Now they sat in the living room, silently sipping their drinks as though trying to make sense of the evening that had ended in shambles.

"He would have wanted you to move." Niles pointed out.

Daphne looked wistfully at the ceiling and smiled. "I would have moved."

Niles' heart sank at the words that shouldn't have surprised him, but did. He couldn't imagine her moving away to England. Not now; after everything they'd gone through, even if she wasn't his and never would be. "Oh..." was all he could think of to say.

"I wonder where we would live?" she continued. "He's a rich and handsome man and I'm sure that we'd have a lovely cottage overlooking the mountains. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Dr. Crane?"

Niles sighed. "Yes it does, actually. I-."

"Niles!"

He turned to find Frasier giving him a look of disapproval, but he tried to ignore it. Why couldn't his brother see how much he loved Daphne? He wanted to ask this very question, but it was pointless to even try.

"Daphne, I'm sure if you just bide your time for a while, Clive will give you a second chance."

Daphne sighed. "Thank you Dr. Crane, but that was my second chance."

"You'll get another. I believe that if two people are meant to be together, it will happen. It may take years; years that are filled with missed connections and frustrations but eventually the day will come when the two of you will fall into each other's arms and it will feel like no time has passed at all."

Niles grimaced. Frasier always had to be the hero; the one that made Daphne smile.

"I'm not sure that I believe you, Dr. Crane, but thank you."

"You're welcome… Mrs. Crane." Frasier quipped.

"I guess it's bedtime, then. Goodnight."

Niles rose to his feet. "Um, Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"I-." He took a few steps toward her, but was stopped by his brother's voice.

"Niles, the marriage has been annulled! You're free to go, Daphne!"

Daphne laughed and disappeared into the hallway, but Niles could only stand there and stare, filled with annoyance of his brother.

"Well, I should get to bed too. Are you staying here or going home, Niles?"

He turned to face his brother. "I-I…"

"Very well, you know where everything is if you want to stay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Frasier."

"Goodnight, Niles."

Alone in the living room, Niles slumped onto the sofa. Why must every promising moment he spent with Daphne turn out to be a disaster? He took off his shoes, not even bothering to search for a blanket and pillow. And then he settled himself into a comfortable position.

"Dr. Crane?"

His eyes opened and he looked up to see an angel standing before him. Wearing her signature terry cloth robe; the one adorned with teacups, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. He sat up, momentarily disoriented, not really remembering when he'd fallen asleep.

"Daphne?"

She smiled, warming his heart. "Yes, I'm sorry to wake you but I thought you'd be more comfortable in a pair of your brother's pajamas. I brought you a few blankets and a pillow as well."

"Thank you Daphne. I didn't… disturb you did I?"

"Not at all. The truth is that I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about what your brother said; about how I'll get another chance. But even though Clive is handsome and successful, I don't know if I want another chance with him."

Niles eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Perhaps there's someone else that I'm meant to be with."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Dare he think that it was the perfect moment to tell her how he felt? He wanted to; God how he wanted to, but when he opened his mouth, the words simply would not come.

"Y-you'll find someone, Daphne. I promise." The words hurt, but he knew that they were true. And they made her smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne. Pleasant dreams."

"You too, Dr. Crane."

He watched her turn and walk to her room. And she was barely out of sight when she appeared once more.

"Dr. Crane, there's something I need to say."

"Um… okay. What's on your mind?"

"Well... you, actually."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-you were thinking about me?"

"I'm sorry that I sprang that on you earlier, making you pose as me husabnd when Clive was here. I should have just told him the truth instead of pretending to be something that I wasn't. Isn't that what you and your brother are always saying; that honesty is the best policy?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. But for what it's worth, thank you for playing along."

Before he realized what was happening, she sat down beside him and kissed his lips. He wanted to give into the kiss, but he was so stunned by the gesture that he simply couldn't think. And so he simply stared at her, wishing he could kiss her again… and again…

"You were the most wonderful husband I could ask for, and I'm honored that I was able to be Mrs. Crane, at least for a little while."

"Daphne, I…"

She kissed him again; a kiss soft but gentle kiss that left his lips burning.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I hope that all of your dreams come true."

He watched her disappear into the hallway and then set to work arranging the pillow and blankets onto Frasier's sofa. Minutes later he was showered and dressed in Frasier's pajamas, ready to fall into a deep sleep.

And there was no doubt that his dreams would be filled with memories of his future wife… the one he worshiped from afar.

He sighed, snuggling deep into the blanket, his head resting on his pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 _"Oh Daphne…"_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
